Butterflies part 62
by Kksaunt1
Summary: Another day in the life of the Thorntons


Elizabeth sat rocking her fussy babies in her bedroom. They were tired and so was she. It had been a long day and mostly she handled it alone because Grace was in town. Caleb and the girls were sleeping and she planned to be soon as well.

The boys finally fell asleep so Elizabeth put them in their crib and crawled into her bed, hugging Jack's pillow, wishing it was him.

She didn't have to wait long. Jack walked in to the bedroom and got under the covers with her. "Hey, I'm sorry if I woke you."

"You didn't. I just got the boys to sleep and laid down."

"Can I have my pillow?"

"No, it smells like you. I think I'll keep it."

"What's wrong?" He could see the tiredness and maybe irritation on her face.

"Its just been a long day."

"What happened?"

"I don't know why but the girls and Caleb did not get along. They always play so well together, but they kept fighting over toys. Finally I just told them no one was going to play and put them to bed. Then the babies just fussed all day long. Now, it's finally quiet and it's almost time for everyone to wake up but I haven't slept at all."

"Ok, this is what we will do. You are going to sleep now. I will go take care of the kids and dinner and bath time. Then when it's time for them to be in bed for the night, I'll tuck them in and make a bath for us."

"That's very sweet, but you don't have to do all of that by yourself."

"Let me help you. I'm here and we're a team, right?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"Ok, so you go to sleep. I'll come get you when dinner is ready."

"Thank you." He kissed her gently and left the room.

"Honey? Dinner is ready." He touched her shoulder to wake her up.

"Ok." She didn't move, she just fell back asleep.

"Sweetie? Do you want to keep sleeping?"

"Yeah," she whispered. "You stay?"

"The kids are hungry and waiting in the kitchen. I have to go. I'll be back later."

Two hours later, Elizabeth woke up because the babies were crying to be fed. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, trying to be coherent enough to register what was happening. After a moment, Elizabeth got up and picked up the twins.

"Hey, shhhh. Are you hungry?" She walked around, bouncing them, calming them before trying to feed them. As she walked she sang to them and talked softly. They stopped crying and looked at her, listening. "That's better. Mama loves you so much. Let's change you and then you can eat."

Elizabeth walked out of her bedroom looking for everyone. She found Jake, her Mother, Caleb and the two girls in the living room looking at books. "Hi everyone. It's almost time for baths. Who wants to go first?"

"I already had one, Mama," Caleb said.

"Me too!" Maddie yelled.

"What about Emmy?" Elizabeth asked.

"I was just about to do that, Sweetie." Jack walked in the room with two buckets of water.

"Oh ok." As tired as she had been, she did enjoy bath time and didn't mind helping.

"I kept your dinner warm for you." He kissed her cheek as he walked past her. "Come on Em."

Elizabeth watched as Emmy obediently followed Jack to the bathroom.

Since he had everything handled, she went to the kitchen and ate her dinner. It was nice to have quiet but she missed everyone. As always, Caleb had perfect timing. "Hi, Mama."

"Hi, Baby. Come here." She held her arms out and pulled him into her lap. "I love you, Caleb."

"I love you too, Mama." He snuggled into her body, relaxing as she stroked his hair.

"Are you getting tired?"

"Yes, Mama." He shut his eyes and then they popped open again. "Mama?"

"What?"

"Are Mr. Jake and Grandma gonna get married?" The question surprised Elizabeth, but not too much since Caleb had always been very observant.

"I imagine they will some day."

"That's good. I like him."

"Me too." It was true, even though she had mixed feelings about it.

She held him for a bit longer and heard his breathing slow and even out. She stood up and carried him to his room. "Night sweetie," she whispered as she covered him and left the room.

She came back in the living room and found Maddie struggling to stay awake on Jake's lap. "Maddie, it's time for bed, Sweetheart."

"No, Mama. Jake hold me." She snuggled closer to him, shutting her eyes.

"Its ok, Elizabeth. I don't mind holding her."

"Ok, if you're sure." He nodded.

She walked back into the kitchen to wash her dish. "Mama?" Emmy walked in to the kitchen, bare toes sticking out from under her nightgown, curls damp from her bath.

"Hi, sweetie. Did you have a nice bath?"

"Mama, up pease." Elizabeth picked her up and cuddled her.

"Want to sit up here while I wash these dishes?"

She nodded as Elizabeth put her on the counter next to the sink.

"You know, Em, when you were little, I used to give you a bath in this sink and now you're too big." Emmy swung her legs over and dangled her feet in the soapy water.

"Good thing your feet are already clean. Silly girl." Emmy giggled as she wiggled her toes in the water.

"Mama?"

"Yes, Baby?"

"Love?"

"Did Bug teach you that? Yes, I love you, very much." She kissed her forehead. Elizabeth put her dish away and dried off Emmy's feet. "Let's rock you so you can go to bed."

"Yes, Mama. Bug?"

"She is on Jake's lap. Want to see?"

They wandered out to the living room just as Jake leaned over and kissed Grace. Elizabeth froze. It was very strange to see her Mother kissing anyone other than her Father. "Bug!" Emmy said drawing attention to them.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to take the girls to bed."

Grace looked at her daughter, obviously uncomfortable with Jake kissing her. Grace stood up and gently picked up Maddie. "Let's go to bed, Maddie." She looked at Jake. "I'll be back soon." He nodded.

Grace walked to Maddie and Emmy's room and laid Maddie down and covered her. Elizabeth sat down and rocked Emmy. "Beth? I'm sorry that we made you uncomfortable."

"Its fine." It wasn't fine. Yes, she was glad her mother was happy but the sight of some other man kissing her Mother made her sad. She really missed her Father. A tear fell down her cheek.

Grace knelt beside the rocking chair. "Beth, I will never stop loving your Father, but it's time for me to be happy again. Jake makes me happy."

"How is that possible? How can you just decide that you will love someone else? I'm sorry, I thought I was ok with it."

"I don't know. It just happened. Think back to when you first knew you loved Jack. When was that?"

"Our first date. He took me to dinner and we danced." She smiled at the memory.

"Did you plan to fall in love?"

"No, I didn't, but he made me so happy."

"Exactly, Sweetheart. We don't plan for it to happen, but when it does, it's wonderful, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I'm glad you're happy, Mama. I'm sure I will get past this."

"I love it when you call me that." Grace stood up and hugged Elizabeth. Elizabeth stood and put Emmy in to bed beside Maddie.

"Remember when Julie and I used to sneak in and sleep together like them?"

"Yes, my little girls, always best friends."

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Grace. "I love you."

"I love you too, Dear. I'm going to go say goodnight to Jake. I'll see you in the morning."

"Caleb asked me if you and Jake were going to get married."

"What did you say?"

"I said that I imagined you would some day. He said that was good, because he likes him."

"Good answer." Grace smiled and walked out of the room.

Elizabeth was frustrated with herself. One moment she was fine with their relationship and the next, she wanted to cry. She wanted to be supportive, but her heart was forcing her to do the opposite.

Jake walked with Grace toward the barn, holding her hand. "I'm glad we spent the day together, Grace."

"Me too. Thank you for lunch."

He turned and looked in her eyes. He was so serious when she looked back at him. "Jake? What is it?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Yes, is something bothering you?"

"No, I just don't know how to say what I want to say."

"Just say it. I'll listen."

"I talked to Jack today."

"About what?"

"Drawing up plans for my house."

"Oh, ok! What did he think?"

"He agreed. I just have to tell him what I want and he said he would sketch it."

"That's good. He'll do a good job."

"So I just need to know what you want in the house." He smiled and waited for a reaction. She smiled back.

"Why me?"

"Because I hope that one day, you'll be living there with me. I think it's important that you like it too."

"Jake, are you asking me…."

"Not yet. I just wanted to have your input in what I tell Jack."

"If you asked me now, I would say yes." She stepped closer, smiling.

"I didn't know if it was right to ask before it had been a year. I don't want people to get the wrong impression."

"What impression? That we love each other? I don't care what anyone other than my family thinks."

He smiled kissing her cheek. "Are you sure, Grace?"

"Yes."

"Ok then, Grace Thatcher. I love you very much. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes, I will. I love you too." He kissed her cheek again and then found her lips, pulling her close.

A moment later, they pulled back, their foreheads touching. "You make me very happy, Grace."

"I can't cook."

"I know, you told me." He chuckled.

"I used to be rich."

"You told me that too, and you still are, and so am I."

"I want a small house. I don't want it to look like we are rich. That was a different life."

"My dear, what are you worried about?"

"I wanted to give you a chance to change your mind."

"Not going to happen."

"What if you starve?"

"Shhh." He kissed her again, taking her breath and making her very happy.

Jack was heating water for his and Elizabeth's bath. After the day she had, she deserved to relax.

"Jack, where's Beth?" Grace rushed in, emotional and smiling ear to ear.

"I think she's in our room. What is it Mom?"

"Can you get her please?"

"Ok, sure." He walked to their bedroom and opened the door. Elizabeth had fed the babies and changed into her robe. "Honey, your mom asked me to come get you. She wants to talk to us."

"Ok." She adjusted her short robe to make sure she was completely covered and followed him to the living room.

"Found her. What is it, Mom?"

Grace found herself speechless.

"Mother, did Jake leave?"

"Yes, he did."

"You look happy."

"I am. Jack, he told me he asked you about designing his house."

"He did?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes. He did."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"It wasn't my place."

"Beth, Jack. He asked me what I wanted for the house. He said he hoped I would be living there with him so I needed to be happy too." Elizabeth grabbed Jack's hand. "I asked if he was asking me to marry him and he said not yet, but I told him I would say yes. So he asked me."

"He did? Mom that's wonderful! I assume you said yes."

"Yes, I did. I'm getting married!" Elizabeth had not seen her mother so happy in many years. She reached over and hugged Grace.

"Congratulations, Mother."

"Thank you, Dear."

"I'm going to take a bath. I'll see you in the morning." Elizabeth was fighting her emotions.

Jack knew she was upset but hiding it as much as she could. Jack stepped forward to hug Grace. "Congratulations, Mom."

"Thank you, Son."

"I'm going to join Elizabeth. You enjoy your night, ok?"

"You too, Jack."

Jack took the hot water into the bathroom, poured in the bubble bath and lit a few candles. Then he went to find Elizabeth. She was rocking, staring at the fire. "Hey, let's go relax, sweetie. You've had a hard day." He took her hand and led her to the bathroom.

"Its nice in here. Thank you for going to so much trouble."

"No trouble. You deserve to be pampered, Honey. The things you deal with every day."

"I shouldn't have complained."

"You didn't complain. I asked what was wrong. I wanted to know." Jack pulled her close. "Honey, let's just get in and relax." He climbed in and sat down and then held out his hand to assist her.

"Jack I think I'm just going to go to bed."

"Really? I'm sitting here in a nice hot bath, with bubbles. There are candles and everything. I think you need to trust me and take my hand." She smiled, took her robe off, and climbed in, sitting back against his chest. "See what I mean?"

"Mmhmm." She laughed. He kissed her neck, giving her goosebumps.

The door opened and Maddie walked in. "Mama? Gotta go potty."

Elizabeth and Jack scrambled to cover themselves with a towel. "Maddie, sweetie? You need to knock before you come in."

"Yes, Mama." She finished and left the room, shutting the door behind her. Elizabeth turned red and started laughing.

"I forgot to lock the door. Sorry."

"It was ok. The bubbles covered us anyway."

"Jack Thornton!"

"Well, you and the bubbles covered me. You may have been more….out in the open."

She nudged him, making him laugh even more. "She's seen me, she watches me feed the babies."

"Let's just be glad it wasn't Caleb."

"My thoughts exactly. I'm getting out and heading to bed before any more children wander in.. Are you coming?"

"Just stay a bit longer."

"No, I'm going to go check on the kids and shut off the lamps. I'll meet you in bed." She kissed him slowly but with purpose. "Don't be long."

He watched her get out and slip her robe on, shutting the door behind her.

The next week was Mike and Violas wedding. They decided to go on a short trip, leaving Beth with Julie and Tom for a few days.

Jack made a sketch of Jake and Grace's house, to their specifications. They loved what he came up with and couldn't wait for warm weather to come so the builders could start working on it. They set the date of the wedding to be in the beginning of April, a little over six weeks away. Jack and Elizabeth offered to allow them to stay in Grace's room until the new house was done and they agreed.

Then, a week before the wedding, Jack was assigned out of town. He got the telegram and his heart dropped. He was only going to Buxton, but the case was a murder of a bank teller during a robbery and they needed him to supervise the investigation and file the necessary paperwork since they were without a Constable. They said it would be at the very least two weeks before he could return home. He dreaded telling his family but it couldn't be avoided.

"You're leaving?"

"Yes, I'm only going to Buxton, but I'll be gone at least two weeks. I'm sorry, Elizabeth."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. It's your job and I should be used to it by now."

"But….?"

"I'm not. I'll never get used to you leaving us and being in danger. I'll always worry."

He leaned against the counter, watching her make dinner. He walked over and slipped his arm around her waist. "Its hard for me too, you know." She turned and wrapped her arms around him.

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning, before dawn." She nodded, keeping her head tucked tightly against him.

"What's wrong, Jack? Elizabeth?" Grace walked in to the room.

"Mom, I just got assigned out of town. I leave tomorrow."

"You'll be back by the wedding, right?"

"No, I'll be gone for two weeks at least."

"I needed you to give me away. Now, I have no one. That's great." She walked off angry.

"You were going to give her away?"

"Yes, Jake asked me when he asked for my blessing to marry her. I feel so bad that I can't do it." He sighed and stepped away from Elizabeth. "I better go talk to her."

Jack knocked on her door. "Come in, Jack."

Jack walked in and took a seat at her desk. He could see the tears staining her face. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing you can do, is there?"

"No, there isn't."

"Then I guess I just won't have my son at my own wedding. I never thought you wouldn't be there."

"Me either, but I have an idea. Bill could give you away."

"I don't want anyone but you. I'm sorry if that makes me sound like a child, but it can only be you."

"Why? Bill is family."

"Yes, but he isn't you. I truly think of you as my son. I love you like I love my daughters and I needed it to be you. No one else could do the job." She walked over and touched his face. "I love you and if you can't give me away, I don't need anyone to." Jack stood and hugged her. "I'm going to find Jake. I need to speak with him." Jack nodded and followed her out of the room.

Elizabeth was cleaning up the supper dishes when Caleb ran in. "Mama! Grandma says come quick!"

Elizabeth grabbed a towel and dried her hands. When she walked into the living room, everyone was there, including Jake and Frank. "Frank? It's good to see you. Is Abigail here?"

"No, not tonight."

"What's going on?"

"Jake and I want to get married, now. So we found Frank and brought him with us."

"Now?"

"Yes, this way Jack can be here and give me away. Viola and Julie are coming in a few minutes."

Elizabeth smiled and looked at Jack. "Beth? You don't mind do you? If we get married here?"

"No of course not. I'm going to go freshen up a bit. I'll be right back."

"You look perfect, dear. Right, Jack?"

"Always, even with flour on your cheek or chalk dust on your hands."

Elizabeth touched her hair, brushing it behind her ears. "If you say so."

"I do." He walked over and kissed her, his hands on her face, wiping away the flour.

Julie and Viola walked in with their husbands and daughters a few moments later.

Everyone took their places in the living room, Frank and Jake waiting by the fireplace. Julie, Viola, and Elizabeth were bridesmaids and Mike and Tom watched the little ones on the couch.

Jack and Grace waited behind for Frank to nod and then they started walking. Grace held Jack's arm, grateful he was able to be there with her. When they reached the fireplace, Jack kissed Grace's cheek.

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you. Thank you." Her eyes were bright with tears as she turned to face Jake.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate Grace Thatcher and Jacob Hunt as they start their lives together. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

Jack stepped forward and proudly said, "I do." Elizabeth smiled and grabbed his hand as he stepped back again.

Ten minutes later, Grace Thatcher became Grace Hunt and everyone celebrated.

"Papa Jake?" Caleb walked up and tugged on his hand.

"Yes, Caleb?"

"I'm glad you married Grandma."

"Me too, my boy. Me too."

Elizabeth tucked Maddie and Emmy in to bed and went to check on the babies who were sound asleep.

As she watched them sleeping, she felt the tears coming. Everything was changing so fast and she felt overwhelmed and sad and happy all at the same time.

"Beth? Oh, what's wrong?" She walked over and hugged her daughter.

"Nothing. Um…are you and Jake going on a trip?" She wiped the tears away.

"Yes, but not until next week as planned. Jack's leaving tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Are Charlotte and Bill staying with you?"

"We haven't talked about it, but Jack always arranges it. I'm assuming they will."

"Good." She looked down at the babies. "You and Jack make beautiful babies. All of them."

"I agree. They fill my heart. I never knew how much you could love someone."

"I know what you mean." She squeezed her a little tighter. "Beth, I love you so much and I know this has been difficult for you."

"I love you too, but I'm doing fine. I wish Jack wasn't leaving, but he is, so I will get through it, just like before."

"Well, it's late. I'm going to leave, ok?"

"Ok, Congratulations. Enjoy your evening."

"I will."

Jake and Grace were on their way to town in their buggy. "You are quiet, Dear. Doing ok?"

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's ok. Sorry you married me?"

"Jake, I will never be sorry for that." She chuckled as she slipped her arm through his.

"I love you and I love that you moved the wedding up to make sure Jack was there."

"I needed him there. He has been a comfort to me and just the fact that he built that room for me, shows his kindness."

"Your family…"

"Our family."

"Yes, our family is very lucky."

"Yes, and tonight, I just got luckier."

"Honey? Are you asleep?"

"No, I was waiting for you."

Jack slid under the covers next to Elizabeth and pulled her close. "I miss you."

She turned over and looked at him. "Will you please wake me up when you leave, so we can say goodbye?"

"Sure. I don't like that word, though."

"Me either."

"Are you doing ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Tom will be by in the morning to take Caleb to school and Mom said she would come stay after she picks Caleb up from school."

"Ok, thank you. I figured you had it all worked out."

"If I can't be here myself, I need to know you will be fine, otherwise I won't sleep at all."

"I love you," she whispered as she pulled him as close as she could.

"I love you more."

"Please be safe."

"I will, I promise."

Four o'clock came way too soon. "Sweetie, I have to go now," he whispered in her ear.

"Its time already?"

"Yes."

Elizabeth got up and walked around the bed. They said all they needed to say a few hours before, so now she just needed him to hold her one more time. She walked into his open arms and held on as long as she could, until he kissed her and left the room. She allowed herself a few tears and then she went to sit in the living room by the fire, knowing she wouldn't be sleeping anymore.

"Uncle Tom will be here soon to take you to school. You need to finish your breakfast Caleb."

"I'm done."

"You barely ate anything. Do you feel ok?"

"Yeah. I'm not sick."

"That's good." She came over and felt his head anyway just to be sure. He felt fine. "Ok, Baby. You need to go get dressed, ok?"

"Yes, Mama." He walked out and then back in. "Mama, Drew is crying."

"Thanks honey."

"Ok, girls, follow me." She helped them out of their chairs and they followed her into the bedroom to tend to Drew.

"Elizabeth?" Tom called from the front door.

"Come in Tom. Caleb are you ready?"

"Mama? Can you help me?"

She sighed. She was changing a diaper and then Will started crying. "Tom? Can you see what Caleb needs, please?"

"Mama, I want you."

"Caleb, I am busy and you need to get to school. Please tell Tom what you need."

Her statement apparently was a bad idea to Caleb because he started crying and with him and the twins crying, Elizabeth had to fight her tears from frustration.

Elizabeth heard Tom talking to Caleb but it wasn't helping. Tom walked in to the bedroom with Caleb trailing behind.

"Sorry, Sis but he won't tell me what's wrong. I'm pretty sure he is going to be late for school if we don't leave now and he still isn't dressed."

"Tom, here, you hold Drew for a second."

She knelt down in front of Caleb. "What's wrong? Why are you upset?"

"I don't want to go to school. I don't feel good."

"What doesn't feel good?"

"My tummy. I want to stay with you."

"Caleb, is something or someone bothering you at school?"

"No, Mama. I don't feel good."

"Ok, but if you stay home, you are going to have to stay in bed or on the couch. You aren't going to play all day long." He nodded. "Tom? Can you do me a favor?"

"Yes, of course."

"Can you tell your Mom that she doesn't need to pick Caleb up from school?"

"Sure thing. I'm headed to work and I will tell her on my way."

"Thank you. Caleb why don't you put your pajamas on and get in bed? I will come check on you in a while."

"Elizabeth? Take a deep breath. You will be just fine."

"That remains to be seen but thank you."

Elizabeth checked on Caleb an hour later and he was sleeping, but his head still felt normal. Either he really didn't feel well or he was upset about something. She would ask him later.

Charlotte came in awhile later and everyone was sleeping except Caleb. "Hey Caleb."

"Hi, Grandma." He sounded sad.

"So are you sick?"

"My tummy doesn't feel good."

"Let me see if Grandma can fix it." Charlotte sat back against his headboard and cuddled with him.

"Do you miss Daddy?"

"Yes, but Mama says he will be back soon."

She tried to come up with something that could be bothering him. He was such a happy kid and loved school.

"Grandma? Do you think Papa William knows that Grandma married Papa Jake?" Now she understood.

"I don't know Sweetie. What I do know is Papa William would not want your Grandma to be sad all the time."

"How do you know?"

"When Mama is sad, what do you do?"

"I give her a hug. I don't want her to be sad."

"That's right. When we love someone, we just want them to be happy. Papa William loved your Grandma, so he would want her to be happy."

"With Papa Jake?"

"Yes, that's right."

Caleb cuddled closer and closed his eyes.

"Caleb?"

"Yes, Grandma?"

"Why didn't you tell Mama this was bothering you?"

"I didn't want to make her sad. She misses Papa William."

"You are a sweet boy, Caleb Thornton, but remember you can always talk to Mama and Daddy."

"Ok, Grandma."

Charlotte stood up after Caleb went back to sleep and walked out of the room, almost running in to Elizabeth who had been listening outside the door.

"Thank you, Mom."

"That boy has so much love in his heart. Sometimes he doesn't know what to do with it."


End file.
